


Northern Lights

by Fairie_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter
Summary: A friend does something special for Remus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Northern Lights

Remus walked into the common room and sat on the couch. He set his books beside him and relaxed into the couch. A moment later a paper airplane stopped in front of him. Remus grabbed the plane and saw the words “open me” on the wings.  
“Remus, meet me in the RoR at 3 pm. Bring a coat”   
The note was unsigned. Remus grabbed his wand and checked the time. The spell read 2:45; he had 15 minutes to trek across the castle to the Room of Requirement. Remus summoned his jacket and put it on. He ran and exited the tower.  
When he arrived he found a wooden door with metal designs on it. Upon looking closer he saw that they were snowflakes. He turned the door knob and gave the door a push. Remus opened the door and was hit with a blast of cold air. His body shivered in response. Remus walked into the room and heard the soft crunch of snow beneath his feet. He now understood why the note said to bring a coat.   
“It's as cold as the North Pole in here!” He exclaimed.  
“Good! I wanted to give you the Northern Lights at the North Pole. You said it was a wish of yours,” said a female voice.   
Remus looked around to find the owner but he didn't see anyone.   
He heard the soft crunch from the snow beside him and looked over. He saw his friend Mary standing there. She had 2 cups in her hands.  
“What do you have there, Mary?” Remus asked pointing to the cups.  
“A winter's night is not complete without a bit hot chocolate!” Mary exclaimed and handed a cup to Remus.  
Remus wrapped his hands around the cup and brought it to his face to smell, “Oh! This smells like home!”  
“It should. I used your mother's recipe.”  
“How did you get my mum's recipe for hot chocolate?”  
“Simple. I wrote to her after Sirius's birthday party!”  
Remus thought back those few weeks to when Mary had asked him about his biggest wish during a game of truth or dare at the birthday party.

Flashback

The group of friends sat on the floor in the RoR.  
James and Sirius were laughing at Peter; who was dared to dance like a chicken. Lily and Alice were shaking their heads at Peter and the other two boys.  
Remus and Mary sat slightly apart from the group chatting.   
Lily called to Mary, “Mary, it is your turn to chose.”  
Mary looked around and her gaze landed on the boy next to her, “Remus, tell us one of your biggest wishes?”  
Remus thought about the question for a minute, “I want to see the Northern Lights at the North Pole. I hear it is absolutely breathtaking.”  
The group of friends stared at the young man.  
“What?!” he asked.  
“Well, I figured you would want to cure lycanthropy.” James said.   
“Yeah, what he said,” Sirius said jerking he thumb towards James.  
“I thought the same.” Lily said quietly.  
“Well, she said one of my biggest wishes, not THE biggest,” Remus answered.

Present time

“I can't believe you did all of this for me, Mary.”  
“Well, you were looking a little depressed, so I wanted to cheer you up.”  
Remus smiled at his friend, “You didn't have to do all of this for me, Mary.”  
“Shut up and enjoy your cocoa.”  
Remus thought about a table to set his cup on and the Room gave him one. Remus set his cup down and bent over and gathered some snow. He rolled it into a ball and lobed it at Mary's back.  
The snowball hit it's mark with a small thud and a gasp from Mary.  
“How dare you?” she shrieked!  
Mary bent over and made her own snowball. She threw it at a laughing Remus and hit him in the face.  
“You win!” he shouted and raised his hands in surrender, “I started something I can not finish today. I am sorry.”  
“Why don't we make some snowmen? We have some time before I let it get dark enough for the Lights”  
“I like that idea. How about a small contest? Best snowman or snow-lady wins?”  
“What shall the prize be?”  
“One favor from the loser. Is that okay? It can be something like homework help if you want.”  
“I like that idea, Remus. Ready?”  
Remus shook his head yes.  
“Start building!”  
Remus and Mary both bent over and started to gather snow to make their snowmen.  
A small while later, Mary exclaimed that she was done. Remus looked up and smiled.  
Mary had built a snow-lady in an elaborate gown and crown.  
“I concede. Yours is defiantly better than mine.” Remus stepped to the side and reveled a simple snowman with a top hat and cane.  
Remus walked over to Mary and stopped in front of her.  
“What do you want your favor to be or are you going to save it for later?”  
“I know what I want. I want you to close your eyes and bend over a bit.”  
Remus did as asked without question, trusting his friend.  
He felt a hand brush against his cheek and grasp the back of his neck. The hand pulled him forward a bit. Remus felt a light brush at his lips. He leaned into the feeling and felt the lips press harder.  
As Remus went to return the kiss he heard a squeak and then felt the lips leave his.  
“Mary, can I open my eyes now?”  
Mary shook her head and then realized Remus wouldn't be able to see it, “Yes.”  
Remus opened his eyes and looked at Mary. She was red in the face and turned slightly from him.  
“Mary, was that your first kiss?”  
Mary shook her head yes.  
Remus took a couple steps to get closer to her.   
He reached out and brushed his hand across her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Remus looked down into her eyes and lowered his lips to hers. He lightly brushed against them much like she had done to him. Then he pressed them more firmly to hers.  
Remus noticed her cheeks turn more red. He backed off.  
“I hope that was okay to do.”  
Mary shook her head yes.  
“Why me though?”  
“I knew you would be kind to me and not make fun of me.”  
Remus pulled Mary into a hug and held her tight.  
“I will never make fun of you. It was my first kiss as well.”  
Remus felt Mary shaking and heard her light laughter escape from between them.  
“We need to conjure some chairs. The Lights should be starting soon.”  
Remus thought about some of the comfortable chairs in the common room and a couple popped up in front of them.  
Remus and Mary picked up their cups and walked over and sat down and stared at the sky.  
“Oh! I think they are starting!” Mary exclaimed and pointed to the far side of the sky.   
Remus reached over and grabbed Mary's hand, “Thank you for this. It really means a lot to me.”  
“It's not a problem, Remus. You are a great friend; it is the least I can do for you. We all need a little joy in life.”  
Remus smiled and squeezed the girl's hand softly.  
Remus smiled at Mary and looked back to the sky. The sky began to change color as the Northern Lights took over. Remus looked on in awe as greens and blues took over.  
The pair watched until the Lights quit lighting up the night sky.  
“Thank you so much for a great night Mary.”  
“Anything for you.”  
Mary got up on her tiptoes and kissed Remus on the cheek.


End file.
